


The Replacement

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Avengers Cast or Else, Crying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hawkeye or Else, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Relationship(s), Relaxation, Rumors, Sleep, Stress Relief, Swearing, Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett finds out about Marvel's possible decision to replace Jeremy with someone else to play 'Hawkeye', ruining her chance to work with him again, to strengthen their currant marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly rated mature for the language!

"You can't fucking replace him! He's a big part of a huge movie, and you're just going to drop it all and start searching for his replacement, because he had a damn opinion?!" I yelled at Joss and many of the other Marvel executives when I heard the awful news. I can't believe this. Right at the time when I've gotten so close, so fucking close to him. Fallen head-over-heels in love with him. The one time I'd get to see him everyday again. It's completely ruined.  
"Look, Scarlett, it's nothing personal.."  
"So, if I start stating my own opinion, even though I'm a damn good actress, will you replace my ass too? You were lucky to even get half the cast members you did! Especially with that awful salary! Just be thankful and keep him!"  
"Scarlett, no one's replacing you, so what is the big deal?" Joss asked me, confused. I looked at him, shocked, mouth agape.   
"You know what, just fire my ass too while you're at it! You're making a huge mistake!" I yelled, struggling to get my words out, in tears, running out the doors. I was so pissed. I jumped in my car slamming the door. I can't take it. I don't want to go another six months not seeing him. I can't, I can't. I started crying harder, letting my head fall against the wheel.   
"Motherfuck! Shit! Fuck! Dammit! Ugh, god!" I just screamed and sobbed out, trying to release the stress, the anger, the hurt. The worst part was I had to find this out, not from Jeremy, but from Marvel. He didn't say shit over the calls, and he knew. He lied. I don't care if it was to protect me, he lied, and now, I'm hurt even more. I drove off, barely able to keep control of the wheel, because I was shaking so hard. I drove home and found Jer's car parked out front. I jumped out the car and ran into the house, holding the article with incriminating news in my hand. I found him, asleep, in the bed,  no shirt, in pajama pants, just like nothing was wrong. He was probably exhausted after all his flights for that new David O. Russell film he just finished. I bit my lip, trying to control the tears, as I threw the paper down in his lap. He woke , startled, almost falling off the side.  
"Scar?"  
"Don't Scar me, dammit. When the hell were you going to tell me?!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks even harder. I can't believe I just yelled at him like that, because we rarely get into fights, but I couldn't contain my anger. He looked down, examining the paper, finally realizing my anger. I began wiping at my eyes, walking away from him.   
"Oh, shit. Scar, no." I heard him jump up after me, following close behind. I continued walking, not paying any mind to his yells. "Scar, baby, stop." He caught up, grabbing hold of my arm, but I pulled away viciously.   
"Don't fucking touch me!" I turned toward him, shouting. "What the hell is that?! I need a damn explanation!" He slouched his head in disappointment and breathed a sigh of relief. "Jer, talk to me!"   
"I'm sorry, I just-"  
"When were you planning on telling me you were most likely going to be recast?! You know how long I've waited to work with you again! Especially after so many long ass months of not seeing you!" I screamed again, cutting him off.   
"I didn't want to hurt you, hell, I didn't know how to tell you." he said sincerely, standing inches away from my face.   
"Well, guess what, you still did, but now... I'm fucking heartbroken about it! Jer, you lied to me. What happened to always being honest?"  
"I just, I couldn't do it to you. I couldn't disappoint you more than you already were. It killed me to hear your voice over the phone, always sounding so lonely and upset when I was away! I just, shit, I wanted you to be happy when I got back. I wanted you to feel so happy, and this would've broken you!" he answered, sweetly, taking my hands in his. He pulled them up, pressing little kisses to each of my knuckles, lingering over my left hand on the knuckle where my ring was. The thing that made me forever bound to him. I began to sob harder, the tears pouring endlessly.   
"Why didn't you just keep your big, damn mouth shut?" I cried to him, punching him in the shoulder, hard, but then wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, apologetically, pressing my body closely against his. His arms began enveloping me in a tight hug. I just cried into his neck, letting everything go. The stress, the pain, the upset. I was relieved of it all in that moment, while I was wrapped in his arms. "Why the hell didn't you just shut up, stupid bird?" I heard his little, adorable chuckle escape his lips, running his hand, gently, up and down my back. My body instantly released all the built up tension, until I felt limp in his arms. I unburied my face from his neck, looking up, his lips capturing mine in a sweet kiss. I moved my hand to cup his cheek, tenderly.   
"I'm sorry, baby. Rob's fighting for my role. I'm fighting for my role, for you. I won't make you go six long months without me. I'll be there for you." he said, lightly, against my lips, pressing a kiss to my cheek. He wiped the tears away from my eyes, and I leaned into his touch.   
"Don't you need to-"  
"I need to spend time with you right now, is what I need to do. Babe, I'll take care of it, I promise. Widow will not be without her Hawk." he smiled back.  
"Thank you." I replied back, softly. "God, I probably just lost my role though, since I went all bat-shit crazy on Joss and the executives." He chuckled, and I laughed back.   
"Luckily, Rob is big on Rennersson, but what'd you do? Go in acting like a typical, crazy celebrity bitch, yelling 'PAY him more!' " he responded, as he did his 'incredible' impersonation of me. I burst out laughing, kissing him tenderly.   
"You're such a fucking goof. I love you."   
"Yeah, but I'm your big goof. I love you, Scar." I smiled back at him, wrapping my arms further around him.   
"Do you seriously know what our fucking ship name is, and did you seriously just use it?" I asked him, sarcastically. His face began turning fifty shades of red, and I pressed a kiss to one of his tomato-red, rosy cheeks.   
"Learned everything from Rob." I giggled, telling him we don't need to listen to what Stark says, since Rob practically is Tony Stark. He began tugging lightly at my hand, walking us upstairs. We reached the room, and he picked me up, throwing me, gently, onto the bed. He jumped on the bed after me, leaning over me, playfully, as he pulled my shirt over my head. He moved his mouth down from my lips to my cheek, my jaw, to my exposed collarbone. I pulled his mouth back up to mine.   
"Renner."   
"Johansson, don't be a fucking tease." he replied between kisses. I used this advantage to flip him onto his back. I scouted closer, placing one hand on his chest, the other to lay, limply, around his waist. I hooked my leg over his, laying my head into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping us close, and pressed a kiss to my forehead.   
"I love you, asshole." I said, pressing a light kiss to his chest. He pulled the blanket over us, as I began to dose off.   
"I love you too, beautiful." I felt his face became buried in my hair, placing sweet kisses, lovingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love! I honestly hope this rumor about Jeremy isn't true! :(


End file.
